


This Feeling That I Can't Tell

by Miyuki_Puki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Puki/pseuds/Miyuki_Puki
Summary: Belarus makes America feels weird, and America makes Belarus feels weird.Will they ever know what feeling they felt?





	1. I Remember.

**_Third Person POV_ **

In A Cold Winter night, America sat on his couch watching TV while eating his favorite burger and cola. “hmmm, what should I do today? Hey Tony you got any ideas?” America Asked to the little Alien. “fucking fucking bitch fucking” Tony answered while holding a video game in his hands. “Nah, I already play that” America Said.  
“Man, I really can’t wait for New year it's 2 days again! You know why?” America Asked Tony. “fucking?” Tony Asked back. “duh, because there’s going to be a party in the White House!” America said Gleefully. “Bitch fucking…” Tony Mumbles. “Oh right, you can’t come to the party. Sorry dude" America smiled softly.

‘Good thing boss invited all the Nations' America Thought while Smiling to himself. “fucking?” Tony Asked him. “O-oh Nothing! I was just… Thinking” America blushed while Tony Laughed. Tony actually knows why America was Smiling to himself, America Probably likes someone. Well He hates that person too, so… Love Hate Relationship Maybe? Because that person also hates America but sometime shows affection. And that person was invited to the party by America's Boss as well, so no wonder.  
“W-what’s wrong? S-stop laughing will you?! ” America Face is now redder than before. ‘It's funny…’ America Smiled at His Thoughts.

 _ **•FLASHBACK•**_  
_America was sitting in his chair while looking at everyone minding their own business. England and France were fighting, Russia was scaring the baltics, China Murmured something about immature Nations, Italy was Hugging Germany, Japan was drawing, Hungary was talking with Ukraine and Austria, Prussia was Shouting that he's awesome, Liechtenstein and Switzerland were also talking to each other, and well… many things._  
_But he saw someone, it was Belarus. She's just sat there doing nothing, then he look at her Violet eyes. She looks sad, he doesn't know why he walked to where Belarus was sitting. “Hey Belarus! What’s wrong?” America Smiled at her. Belarus didn’t say a word, she just Stared at Him coldly. “Hey, I know there's something wrong. Can you tell me? Please?” America pleaded. But Belarus didn’t budge, she still stared at him. “Is it because of Russia?” America asked. Belarus Looked away from him ._  
_“So it is Because of Russia, what did he do to you?” America's voice started to fill with anger. “he does not Love me, I want him to marry me but he said he loves me as a Sister…” Belarus Said. “Oh…” Well America can’t blame Russia, it's kinda weird to marry your own sister. “Umm… He does love you! Even if he loves you as a sister. He actually cared about you!” America Said trying to cheer up Belarus. “You don't Understand” Belarus Glared at America._

_"Here, A Chocolate! You like it don’t you?” America Handed a Chocolate to her. “No, That is not Necessary” Belarus Shoved the Chocolate away from her. America was about to say something before Germany interrupted him. “ALRIGHT ZHE MEETING IZ OVER! WE WILL CONTINUE THIZ TOMORROW. YOU ALL MAY GO NOW” Germany shouted since it was so loud. With that, everyone started to go out of the meeting room._  
_"Hello Amerika, What are you doing with my sister da?” Russia Asked America and Dark aura started to surround him. “Oh Nothing, Well Better go Now See ya!” America waved at them while he went out of the room. “Are you okay Sister?” Russia Asked Belarus. “Yes I am well, thank you Brother" Belarus Said._

_The Next Day was another meeting, and America saw Belarus. “Hey Belarus! How are you today?” America Smiled At her Showing his pearly withered teeth. Belarus ignores him and continue Walking into her Seat. “hey don’t Ignore me!” America Pouted. “Don’t be childish” Belarus said without looking at him. “Your So Cold, At least your not like You Communist Brother...” America Muttered under his breath. “Do Not Annoy me, Or Else…” Belarus Pulls out her knife to America's Neck. “Oh I Wanna see you try” America Smirked while shoving His Gun Into Belarus’s left chest where her heart is._  
_“H-hey America uh.. B-Belarus Let’s not fight here” England said nervously while putting his Hands on America's shoulder. “Oh Hey Iggy! We're just talking here don’t worry about it” America Smiled at England Reassuring him._  
_“Then put down Your Gun!” England Said. America puts down his gun and slip it back inside his bomber jacket. “See ya Belarus" America walked to his seat and ate his Burger._  
_“Fat American...” Belarus said loud enough so America could hear her. “Say What?! THESE are not Fat! THESE are PURE MUSCLE!” America Pointed His Stomach. Seeing him, Belarus Rolled Her Eyes._

**_•BACK TO PRESENT•_**  
“She's weird huh?” America Asked Himself. He couldn't tell Why She Made him felt like this, 'This feeling that I can't tell, what is it?' America Thought. But not long after that America felt that his eyes are heavy so he decided to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry if this is Shitty...  
> My English is soo Bad, Sorry Sorry Sorry! I'm not from US or Europe, I'm from Asia btw.  
> It's my first time writing Fanfiction! Tell me what do you think about it? Is it Nice? Bad? Shitty as hell? It's okay if you don't like it, just tell me which one and I'll try to make it better! Anyway thanks for Reading and See


	2. Free Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belarus makes America feels weird, and America makes Belarus feels weird.  
> Will they ever know what feeling they had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading Soo long! I got busy because of school, and I'm going to have an Exam.  
> Anyway, Please Enjoy this Chapter!

**_ America’s POV  _ **

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *SMACK*. “hmmh… what time is it?” I asked myself while looking into the alarm clock that was on the floor, 8.30 AM it says. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I’m done I Wore Jeans, a simple white Tshirt and my bomber jacket. “I'll just get some McDonalds at the mall for breakfast, and then buy an outfit for the party!”. I grabbed my car key and I was about to go to my garage before the doorbell rings. ‘Who Could that be?’. I Opened the door and I saw a person with green eyes and thick eyebrows, England.

“England?! What are you doing here?”. “Well I'm not going to spend some money for a hotel so, I thought it would be better if I stayed at your house for a while” England answered calmly. “Oh. Alright then that’s cool! Just put your bags here!”. “Here?! What-" “Hey I gotta go buy some outfit for the party, do you wanna come? I’m kind of in a hurry". “Don't interrupt me when I’m speaking you-" “Sooo do you wanna come or not?” “hmmfh… Fine.” “Nice! Alright let’s go right away!”

** _■ TIMESKIP BY IGGY'S EYEBROW ■_ **

** _Third Person POV_ **

“Alright we're here!” America Said while he jumps out of his car excited. “So where are we supposedly going?” England Ask. “I Haven't have breakfast so-” America was about to answer but England Cut him. “Don’t. Even.”. “Dude you Interrupted me…” “I am older than you.” “You said it yourself old man" America said while he laughs. “WHAT?! I AM NOT OLD!”.

_*Inside the mall*_

“Since you don't want to go to McDonalds so I guess we can go Buy Clothes first?” America Ask. “Yes, That would be nice” England Answers him. “Yep. Hey is that Franc- I mean Francis?” America ask. “Wait where?” England Ask him back. “There.” America said while pointing his finger to what seems to be a clothes store. “I Think we should say Hi” America walks towards the clothes store grinning. “NO. Let’s just continue our walk!” England pulls America’s Arm, Trying to stop him.                                                        “But that’s a clothes Store, just what I needed!” America Pulls his arm back, and continue walking towards France. “Hey Francis!” America Greeted. “Oh, Bonjour Alfred!”. “So, When did you came here?” America Ask. “I came here Yesterday, I Was Zinking zat maybe I could spend some time here” France Answered. “Hey look who just Came!” America Points to England. “Honhonhon…” France immediately went towards England.

“Well, I Gotta check on these clothes. You two alright okay!” America Started to check the suits on the display. “This looks nice” America looks at a Full Piece of Suit. It has a Black dress pants, white dress shirt, white coat with black collar, and a black bowtie. “Good Morning Sir! How can I help you?” a lady ask him. “Yes, I was wondering about this Suit" America Said. “Oh yes, This is a new arrival! The Price is $150 dollars” The lady Explained. “May I try it on?”. “Of Course Sir, I’ll be right back!” . After a good two minutes the lady brought back a Full Piece of the suit. “Here You are sir, And that is the fitting room” The lady hands the Suit and points to the direction of the fitting room. “Thanks a lot!” “No problem Sir!”.

America got inside the fitting room and quickly tried the suit. “Nice! I’ll just buy these baby" America takes a look for a while before taking it off and brought it to the cashier, “Is this all?” The Cashier ask. “Yes, That is all” “It will be $150”. America hands out his Money, “Here you are, Thank You So much for shopping. I hope you have a great day!” “Thank you, You too!”.

When America came back to where England and France is, They are already fighting and they ended up dragged out by the Security. “Bloody Frog!” England Shuttered. “Why did you leave us like zat Alfred?” France said irritated. “I already told you that I was going to che-” America Tried to explain but he was cut off by England again. “Excuses! I’ve also told you that we shouldn't greet Franc- Francis.” “But I also told you that I needed to buy-” “Zat is enough, We should have a breakfast” France interrupt them. “Yes, I Agree. BUT, No Junk Foods” “I agree with you too”. “Ugh Fine…” America agreed.

**_ ■ TIMESKIP BY FLYING PIERRE ■  _ **

_*In America's Car*_

“So what did you bought?” England ask while picking up the bag from the store. “A Full Piece of suit” America answered. “You have a pretty good Fashion sense, I thought you are bad at fashion” England Snickers. “What do you know about Fashion? You have a bad fashion sense, you know that old man?” America Grins. “Who are you calling old man?! And I’m great at fashion!” England Starts to get Irritated. “Okay that means you're Like France, great at fashion” America Grins even more. “Don't you dare compare me with that Frog!” England Said.

“Yeah yeah, whatever”. “Hey England, Can I ask you something?” America Ask. “Sure, Go on ahead”. “So... There's Someone, everytime I'm with her....I feel… Strange. But I kind of hate her. I don't know what’s wrong… What is this feeling that I can't tell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed it, I'll probably upload the third chapter in October or later.  
> Oh yeah, I also have a Wattpad Account! It's called: Miyuki Puki, @MiyukiPan-chan
> 
> So, thank you for all of you that left Kudos before and all of you that read this story! Love you all <3


End file.
